Bloody Valentine
by DracosBaby07
Summary: Draco has been in love with Hermione since forever. Since he and Hermione put aside their differences when they became Heads, Hermione fell in love with Harry in the end. How does Draco react? OS OOC Dracos POV


Bloody Valentine

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! You know that job I do that where I chase the characters and poke them with sticks? That is fun! I like doing that!**

**Summary- Draco has been in love with Hermione since forever. Since he and Hermione put aside their differences when they became Heads, Hermione fell in love with Harry in the end. How does Draco react? OS OOC Dracos POV**

**Note 1- I know I know I know! I have Nobody Knows to work on but I'm in a writer's block for that! Besides this story has been in my mind for the LONGEST time and I want it OUT! Besides Myrna checks that one over so… it takes a bit for me to post it!**

**Note 2- _THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW "HALF BLOOD PRINCE"!_**

**Note 3- This does go by the Good Charlotte song "My Bloody Valentine" but I'm not really going to make it a song fic from the "rumors" about song fics but I DO give Special Thanks to Good Charlotte for the song and the idea!**

**Note 4- Again, sorry with my spelling!**

**Note 5- Muggle things will be used like a phone for instance!**

**Note 6- Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is your gift!**

**REMEMBER THIS IS DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**So… post its, bubble wrap, loofas, loofa CANNON… READ!

* * *

**

Bloody Valentine

I remember it perfectly. I don't regret it. Never have, never will. But she doesn't know what happened. She doesn't know who did it. She will never know. Me? I will know forever. I did it.

* * *

It mostly started back in fourth year. Krum became the last person on Earth I liked. I hated him for going with Hermione to the ball. I don't know what triggered that feeling. I mean, yea, she's a Mudblood but so hot! I've always been pissed I couldn't have her. When seventh year came and we both became Heads, we spend a lot more time together. Soon we became friends. Potter and Weasley still hated me and I back to them. But that I didn't care about, they are gits. 

So, I'm sitting in my bedroom minding my own business and reading when I heard something come from Hermione's room. Being the curious guy that I am, I go and investigate. When I peek in the door I see that Potter in with Hermione… SNOGGING! I mean what the hell? What the bloody hell! The next day she told me they were dating.

Was I pissed off or what?

I refused to talk to her for a month. Finally I got over them being together but my hatred for Potter grew and grew.

I had a plan.

* * *

One year after we graduated, Hermione and Potter were still dating. He wasn't all that happy when Hermione said that her and I were still keeping in touch. 

I searched her out a lot. They went to this Muggle showing where is it a large picture screen. Whatever what was going on, it was boring.

When everyone started piling out, Potter flew Hermione home. I was right on the trail. He kissed her goodnight before she went inside her house. I followed him home. I waited until all the lights in his house were off.

Once the house was pitch black, I crept up to his bedroom window. I broke it and stepped inside.

"What the-?"

Poor Potter is confused.

"Who the hell are you?" he said to me.

I took off my hood and his eyes widen in terror when he saw that it was me (I have blonde hair, who can miss it? Even in the dark?)

"Mal-Mal-Malfoy?"

"That's right, Potter," I smirked. He however didn't see it.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you something that you deserve," I pulled the knife from my pocket.

"What would that be?"

"Shut up Potter and don't play dumb!"

He tried to go for his wand but couldn't get it in time. His screams filled my ears, the house, the city, and the country. Anyone awake (and sleeping) would have heard him.

The Boy-Who-Lived was no more.

Hermione would know in an instant about this. My hands were stained with Potter's blood. I made it out of the house just in time as people started walking down the street and the rain started to fall.

My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Draco, can… can you come over?" it was Hermione.

"Why?" oh Merlin, would I ever.

"Harry's not answering his phone and I think something is wrong."

"Sure, I'll be over."

I tried my hardest to get the stain off my hands. I changed my clothes because of the blood spray and lit them on fire. I got on my broom and went to Hermione's in the rain.

"I think something is wrong," she said when I got there.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm not sure. Do you mind going to Harry's?"

"Yes I mind."

"Please?"

"Alright." I really shouldn't return to the scene of the crime that I committed.

We started walking down the street not caring about the rain. Nothing was said. I tried my hardest to keep my mouth shut because I didn't want anything to slip.

We saw flashing lights up ahead.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed. "Oh, Merlin, please no," then she took off running. I followed.

"What the-?" she walked towards the house.

"Miss? Miss?" someone called to her.

She turned.

"Miss, you'll have to step back," he grabbed her by the arm and tried pulling her back.

"What is going on here?" she asked the guy.

"A murder."

"A what?" her mouth dropped. "Who was murdered?"

"Do you know the person that lived here?"

She nodded.

"Come with me," he brought her to a stretcher that was holding a body that was covered by a bloodstain sheet. I was right behind her when he pulled the sheet back revealing Potter's blank, pure white stare.

"Oh my… oh my…" she gasped. She looked like she was about the gag. She fell backwards into my arms sobbing.

"Do you know who this is?" the guy asked.

He was obviously a Muggle because who cannot know _THE_ Harry Potter.

"It's Harry Potter?" I said for her.

"Harry Potter?" whispers around me started saying. When I looked up there was a large crowd standing around. Many of them I recognized from school. Some people started screaming, some cried, others were in shock and didn't say anything, and the rest was trying to take this in.

* * *

When we got back to her house, she was still crying. I made each of us tea as we sat by the fireplace. She soon fell asleep with her head in my lap. I didn't want to wake her since she had a horrible night and she looked so peaceful. As she slept, I stroked her arm. She smiled in her sleep. I smirked. 

I thought back on the night. I don't feel guilty about it. I only feel bad because of Hermione. It's like I killed her world.

She shifted her head a bit on my thigh as she tried to get comfortable on my leg.

Maybe if I was lucky, she would get over Potter and be with me. I know, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean that I will force her to do anything. If it takes years, let it, as long as we can be together in the process.

I heard noises outside her house. Something (or someone) broke the door. Hermione jumped but didn't wake.

"_Impedimenta_!" a voice shouted.

I was just missed with red sparks. Totally forgetting about Hermione, I rolled on my side, grabbing my wand and attacked the person.

"_Locomotor_ _Mortis_!" and the leg locker bind knocked the person down.

"Draco?" Hermione said.

"Right here," I said, looking at the person on the floor. I walked over to him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he asked me.

"Being with Hermione," I answered.

Hermione arrived at my side.

"Ron?"

"Hermione, did you hear?" Weasley said getting to his feet and trying to hold his balance.

"Don't talk about it around her," I snapped.

"She's my friend, I'll talk to her if I want!" he shouted.

"She's my friend too!"

"_She_ can hear you!" Hermione's voice came in the dim lit room. "Draco, don't!" she grabbed my arm just as I was about to raise it. "Now, quit it both of you!" she walked away from us and sat back down by the fire.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Ron said bouncing to her. I laughed to myself.

She didn't say anything. She didn't move. I don't think she even breathed.

Weasley looked at me.

"You can go now."

"No," I said, "I think I'll stay."

He glared at me. I smirked.

He and Hermione sat on the floor next to the fire and said nothing. He just comforted her. I sat in the chair off in a corner and kept my eye on them. My thoughts started taking over my mind. What if the crime DOES get back to me? Hermione will never talk to me again. Plus I think that Weasley will try (keyword: TRY) to kill me. But this IS Weasley, I'm not scared of him. But I did just kill _THE_ Harry Potter so I may have the entire Wizarding World against me if anyone were to find out. Then again, the Wizarding World does kinda hate me just because I'm a Malfoy. Stupid father.

I placed my elbows on my knees and set my chin on my thumbs. I watched Hermione lean into Weasley. If glares could kill, Weasley would drop dead. He would have drop dead long ago actually if you think about it.

"Who do you think did it?" I head Weasley whisper to Hermione.

She shrugged.

"It must have been someone who really hates him, but You-Know-Who is…" he trailed off.

"What about him?"

"You-Know-Who is dead," he said looking more alert.

"I know that. What's your point, Ron?"

"Harry's death wasn't an accident."

"It was a murder, Ron! Are you stupid?"

Finally Hermione is thinking straight!

"No, but you are!"

Hermione detached herself from him. That wasn't a smart thing to say to her.

"Excuse me? I'm going through a tough time and you call me stupid?"

"You allow a murderer in your house!"

"What?"

Weasley pointed at me. I pretended to look confused.

"What are you on about, Weasel-Bee?" I asked him.

"You killed him, didn't you?"

"Potter?" I stood up. "You think I did it?"

"I don't think, I know!"

He doesn't think! I knew it!

"Ron, Draco wouldn't that…" she looked at me, "would you?"

"I hate Potter, and everyone knows that, but I'm going to kill him!"

"But you did, you bastard!" and then he jumped me. He pushed my jaw.

"What the hell?" I punched him back.

"You –_punch_- killed –_punch_- him –_punch_- you –_punch_- ass –_punch_- hole –_punch_-!"

"RON STOP!" Hermione screamed.

I punched him in the stomach.

"Ooff!" he groaned. I threw him off of me and wiped some blood off my face.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You did it, and you know you did it!" he moaned lying on the floor.

"I wouldn't do anything like that!" I felt like kicking him but Hermione was still around.

"Ron, why would you accuse him?" Hermione squeaked.

He struggled trying to get up.

"Think about it, Hermione. It's Malfoy. He hates Harry. If you put two and two together-"

"You get four!" I chimed in.

He glared at me.

"You get a murderer," he finished.

"Guess what, Weasel-Bee, I'm not the only ones who hates him! There are still Death Eaters walking around if you haven't figured that out yet!"

"And I bet you are one of them!"

"I'm-"

Before I could finish, he grabbed my arm and pulled back the sleeve. His face fell.

"See, no mark," I smirked.

"You probably just used some spell to cover it up." He waved his wand with all sorts of incantations and nothing happened.

"Told you!" I said taking my arm back.

"You did it."

"I didn't!" I'm even convincing myself with this.

"Did too!"

"Didn't!"

"You two are fighting like four-year-olds!" Hermione's snapped. "Stop it!"

"Sorry, Mi," I said.

She sat down by the fireplace again. I followed her before Weasley could get to her. I sat beside her and put my arm around her shoulder. She placed her head on my chest and cried. I could feel Weasley glaring at me.

"It's going to be ok," I whispered in her ear. I kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you."

I was about to say 'you don't need Potter' but I held my tongue.

I whispered to her again, "I love you."

* * *

**So… yes? No? Too bad! I posted it! Deal with it! And if you don't like it, don't review! I'm not in the mood for getting rude reviews and don't review rudely just to piss me off!**

**Yes, Kiki… Harry died!**

**History- There is a story behind this one. Ok when I was reading HBP you know the scene where Draco ALMOST died cuz Harry is stupid? (Yes Kiki, Harry is stupid.) Ok well I was pissed! So I said "Now in all my stories I'm killing Harry" and when I was listening to this song I was like "Ohhh I have an idea!" so I thought of this.**

**Hope you liked it and if not, go away!**

**Review! Thanks!**

**Freya/dracosbaby07**


End file.
